1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a PVC compatible plasticizer/haloalkyl phosphate flame retardant composition which has utility as a flame retardant plasticizer composition and which produces a product having good flame retardancy and a low haze value when it is incorporated in PVC formulations, e.g., flexible PVC films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plasticizer compositions containing a PVC compatible plasticizer and a haloalkyl phosphate flame retardant, e.g., a chlorinated or brominated C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl phosphate, are known commercial products. Such flame retardant, plasticizer formulations are used in those applications in which a PVC formulation, e.g., a flexible vinyl film, needs both plasticization and flame retardancy. Unfortunately, flame retardant plasticizer compositions of this type, while increasing the flame retardancy of PVC formulations, also undesirably increase the haze values of such samples giving a cloudy product which has less clarity and "sparkle" than is commercially acceptable in some applications.